List of Little Einsteins episodes
Episodes Season 1 # Ring Around the Planet # The Birthday Balloon # Hungarian Hiccups # Love to Conduct # The Northern Night Light # Whale Tale # Rocket Safari # Pirate's Treasure # The Legend of the Golden Pyramid # Dragon Kite # Duck, Duck, June # How We Became the Little Einsteins: The True Story # The Christmas Wish # Go West Young Train # A Little Einsteins Halloween # Farmer Annie # O Yes, O Yes, It's Springtime! # Annie's Solo Mission # The Mouse and the Moon # The Good Knight and the Bad Knight # A Tall Totem Tale # Jump for Joey # The Incredible Shrinking Adventure # A Galactic Goodnight # The Birthday Machine # Knock on Wood # A Brand New Outfit # The Missing Invitation Season 2 # Annie and the Little Toy Plane # The Glass Slipper # Quincy and the Magic Instruments # Brothers and Sisters to the Rescue # The Puppet Princess # Melody, The Music Pet # Super Fast! # He Speaks Music! # Annie's Love Song # Hello, Cello! # Carmine's Big Race # Sleeping Bassoon # Rocket Soup # The Great Sky Race Rematch # The Blue Footed Booby Bird Ballet # The Treasure Behind The Little Red Door # The Puzzle of the Sphinx # The Wild Goose Chase # Little Red Rockethood # Mr. Penguin's Ice Cream Adventure # The Secret Mystery # Melody and Me # Annie and the Beanstalk # The Song of the Unicorn # Quincy and the Instrument Dinosaurs # The Wind-Up Toy Prince # Build It, Rocket! # Annie Get Your Microphone! # The Great Schubert's Guessing Game # Silly Sock Saves the Circus # Go Team! # The Flight of the Instrument Fairies # The Music Robot From Outer Space # Animal Snack Time # Little Elephant's Big Parade! # Rocket the Bug # Fire Truck Rockets! # Show and Tell # Music Monsters Other Languages French (Work in progress) Season 1 (Saison 1) # Ring Around the Planet # The Birthday Balloon # Hungarian Hiccups # Love to Conduct # The Northern Night Light # Whale Tale # Rocket Safari # Pirate's Treasure # La légende de la pyramide dorée # Dragon Kite # Duck, Duck, June # How We Became the Little Einsteins: The True Story # The Christmas Wish # Go West Young Train # Viens fêter Halloween avec les petits Einstein # Farmer Annie # Printemps nous voilà! # La mission de sauvetage d'Annie # La petite souris et la lune # Il faut délivrer le gentil chevalier # L'histoire du petit totem # Une journée en Australie # La machine à rétrécir # Fusée n'arrive pas à dormir # La machine à anniversaire # Tout le monde a un ami # Un tout nouveau costume # Le grand voyage des papillons Season 2 (Saison 2) # Annie et le petit avion violet # Le bal du soulier de verre # Quincy et les instruments de musique magiques # Annie et Léo, super héros # La princesse des marionettes # Mélodie, l’animal musical # Super vite! # Le bébé singe # La chanson de l'amitié # Le bébé violoncelle # La course de Carmine # Le petit chimpanzé # La soupe de fusée # The Great Sky Race Rematch # The Blue Footed Booby Bird Ballet # The Treasure Behind The Little Red Door # The Puzzle of the Sphinx # The Wild Goose Chase # Little Red Rockethood # Mr. Penguin's Ice Cream Adventure # The Secret Mystery # Melody and Me # Annie and the Beanstalk # The Song of the Unicorn # Quincy and the Instrument Dinosaurs # The Wind-Up Toy Prince # Build It, Rocket! # Annie Get Your Microphone! # The Great Schubert's Guessing Game # Silly Sock Saves the Circus # Go Team! # The Flight of the Instrument Fairies # Le petit robot musicien de l'espace # Les pompiers à la rescousse # La grande parade du petit éléphant # Rocket the Bug # Fire Truck Rockets! # Show and Tell # Music Monsters